sonic_the_ultimate_legend_of_afandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dalek rex/My Fan Characters
1. Alex the anchiornis(voiced by Tom kenny) The exact reverse of Tails the fox Alex is a very clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him 2. Crystal Violet(voiced by Aubrey plaza) a twisted and coldblooded sadistic bat who live's on takes sick and twisted pleasure and enjoyment out of inflicting pain upon others' whether it's physical, mental, or emotional. Having studied and practiced the arts of torture to horrifying degrees, she is able to measure one's strength of will by how much they resist the agony she inflicts upon them. she and Amy rose are eternal enemie's who are out for each other's blood 3. Valerie the Silky anteater(voiced by Sumalee montano) Sonic and Tails Mentor figure who is prone to swift acts of violence and is often seen dealing out physical harm, but despite her frequently aggressive nature, Valerie is a remarkably caring, wise and perceptive individual always willing to help those in need, especially children 4. Fury the Silky anteater(voiced by Luci christian) Valerie's long lost son who she lost when he was 4 and spent 4 years inside Besar Makhluk dari kekacauan until one day he was freed and gained epic psychic mind controlling power's and went on in the wood's as a wild child who was then found by Team Jet who corrupt him into being their vicious and wild little monster 5. Eclipse the quoll(voiced by Steve blum) A Cowardly and Sinster Schemer with a nack for Backstabbing and Treachery who has decided to ally with Doctor Eggman in desire to find a way to overthrow him and rule over the eggman empire and rename it the Eclipse empire. he is a total and completely manipulative and affable character who would politely speak to his enemie's while slicing into their gut and is great at partie's 6. Team Dynamo made out of Zipper the Shuvuuia(voiced by jeff bennet) and Rocket the Microraptor(voiced by Jeffrey combs) and Crossbone the Proceratosaurus(voiced by David kaye) who serve as the lone gunmen of the sonic series 7. Angel the Anti-Life Form/Hamster(voiced by Richard epcar) who was forged by the power of the lawful gem's yin and yang by Eggman to create a almighty and powerful Anti-Counterpart to Shadow who is everything that Shadow is the reverse of in being a pure evil sadistic laughing nutcase loyal to Eggman 8. Blizzard the Dover demon(voiced by Yuri lowenthal) A Mysterious and Icey Character who is a obvious rival to The Firey Cat known as Blaze who has a cool and stoic personality coupled with the power to freeze thing's 9. Besar Makhluk dari kekacauan(voiced by Lee tockar) A Being from before the time of the first Mobian's existed on Mobius who dwell's in the depth's of a ancient pocket dimension that gateway is in a ancient city in a vast desert that belonged to The Ancient Precusor's who restored Mobius after a great cataclysm Category:Blog posts